Why Can't You See That You Belong With Me?
by MidnightRose24
Summary: "I'm pretty sure I know where he belongs. He belongs with me." A song-fic explaining Thalia's thoughts about Nico and why he belongs with her. Rated T for continuous language. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own "You Belong With me" (Woo! Taylor Swift!) and I don't own PJO. T_T**

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I looked across the parking lot to see Nico talking on his face with a very aggravated look on his face. I guessed that he was arguing with his girlfriend- again. She was always going off about the stuff that he said. She just didn't get his sense of humor like I did.__

I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do  


I sat down on my bed and began my stupid math homework. It was just another typical Tuesday night. Oh joy.

I turned my ipod on and listened to some Green Day and Five Finger Death Punch. As I was listening to it, I realized that Nico's girlfriend wouldn't ever listen to this type of music. In fact, she always made him change the radio station or turn off the CD in his car if it was anything other than some overrated, shitty pop music.

Gods, she would never know Nico's story like I do. I smiled at the thought of that. I couldn't beat her at having a better boyfriend, but I could beat her at knowing more than she did.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time  
_

I turned around to see what Annabeth had been staring at. Katie had her arms around Nico's waist and she was giggling and trying to get him interested in her, but he seemed distracted. I couldn't help but compare myself to her.

She was wearing blue denim short- shorts and I was wearing a black Linkin Park shirt. She was our school's cheer captain and I was sitting on the bleachers with my best friends during football games- not that I had a problem with that, it was just another difference.

I turned back around and Annabeth tried to just keep talking as if everything were okay. Obviously, she knew how I felt about Nico- she was my best friend, she knew everything- and I appreciated her effort, but I wasn't really interested in talking so I just daydreamed about the day when Nico would wake up and realize that what he's looking for has been here the whole time.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

If only he could see that I'm the one he should be with, that I'm the one who truly understands him, that I'm the one who's been here since day one. If only he could see it from my point of view.__

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

We walked down the street with our cups of ice cream in hand- mint ice cream with Reese's Peanut Butter Cups for me and cake batter with Twix for him. I noticed how worn out his black jeans were- I liked them.

We were sitting on a park bench, laughing about some sarcastic comment Nico had just made, when I thought to myself, "this is so easy and natural."

I couldn't help but think that this is how it was supposed to be.__

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that

Some people might not notice it, but Nico had a smile that could probably light up this whole damn town. It was amazing, but I haven't seen it in a while- not since Katie started bringing him down with her overbearing attitude and snippy comments.

I've asked Nico about how he feels, but his face gets so unreadable and all he ever answers is "fine." I know he's lying and I know that he's better than this.

What the hell is he doing with a girl like Katie?__

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time  


Comparing myself to Katie had become a regular thing for me to do. I didn't think that she was better than me- no way in hell- I was just trying to figure out why Nico was with her instead of me.

Maybe it was because she wore high heels and I always wore Converse or Vans. No, that's bullshit. That's couldn't be the reason. I need to stop comparing myself to her if this is what it's becoming.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

_[Instrumental]_

Why could he see that he should be with me? Why? Why? Why? Ugh! I am getting so damn frustrated!

Did Katie ever go and stand by his backdoor waiting for him to open it with a look of relief on his face because she was finally there to help him get through whatever mess he needed help with? I highly doubt it. She's too self-centered. So how could Nico not know that he belonged with me? That boy was just so stupid at times.__

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

I remember the night that he shadow traveled over to my house in the middle of the night looking for comfort. I understood that having Persephone try to turn you into a flower and having Hades expecting you to do so well in life was pretty damn tough. I had been the one to make him laugh when I knew that he was close to crying.

I was the one who knew all of his favorite songs. I was the one who he told his dreams to. I'm pretty sure I know where he belongs. He belongs with me.__

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

He grabbed me from behind and attempted to steal back his phone from me.

"If you tickle me I'm going to send you to live with your dad forever," I laughed.

"Hand it over, Bolt," he laughed with me.

"Hell no!" I wasn't just going to hand it to him.

"What do I have to do to get you to give it to me?" he asked, still reaching for the phone.

"Oh, I don't know," I was lying. I knew what I wanted him to do just to get his phone back. He wasn't with Katie anymore. It would be fine- more than fine- but I wasn't going to say it out loud.

"Come on, Thalia," he pleaded, "give it back because you love me?"

He didn't even know how right he was._  
_

_Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?_

"Okay, fine," I grabbed his arms, which were still around my waist, and turned around to give him his phone back.

"Don't expect me to give it back so easily next time you make a comment like that ag-" I was cut off when he abruptly leaned down and kissed me.

I was still standing in the same spot with his phone in my hand. He took his phone from my hand, without his lips ever leaving mine, and put it in his pocket. With both my hands now free, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair while he put his hands on my hips and slightly lifted my shirt up. His touch was cold, but that wasn't the reason that I shivered.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I knew one thing; Nico had finally realized that he belonged with me.

**A/N: I write so many song-fics. xD I know that this song is overused, but I was looking at the lyrics and I got too many ideas to pass it up. I hope you don't mind. **

**And if Thalia is a little OOC, forgive me and just remember that it's not a hug-ass deal because I didn't make her wear pink or anything. Ha-ha. Just kidding. You know that I love you guys. :]**

**Hell yeah! I got a strawberry banana smoothie from McDonald's. It's amazing! Who else loves them?**


End file.
